Of All the People
by Caught in a Storm of Roses
Summary: Off all the people they could've fallen in love with, Albus and Scorpius chose each other. If only they both knew it. Each chapter is a drabble. Slash, obviously. Don't like, don't read. Mild language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Albus

_**A/N: Read and review, please! Flames welcome. Second chapter coming soon. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Did you really think I did?**_

* * *

Of all the people.

Of _all_ the people.

Really, Albus could have chosen anyone else.

But Albus didn't _want_ anyone else. Albus didn't want the gorgeous Gryffindor, the hot Hufflepuff, or the ravishing Ravenclaw. Albus didn't _want_ any of the girls who liked him.

Albus didn't want any of the girls.

He knew it would be hard enough for his father to accept his sexuality. He hadn't actually every heard his parents' stance on homosexuals, but the fact that he was gay was enough for them to handle.

The fact that Scorpius Malfoy made him realise it was too much.


	2. Chapter 2: Scorpius

_**A/N: R&R! Third chapter within a week! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Of all the people in Hogwarts– of all the people in the world– why did Scorpius have to chose this one?

Plenty of pretty girls liked him. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well as Slytherins. Plenty of pretty girls had asked him to Hogsmede.

But Scorpius didn't want those pretty girls.

Scorpius didn't want any girl.

No way in hell would he ever– _ever–_ tell his father he was gay. No way in hell.

Even though Scorpius _knew_ he was gay, and accepted it, even liked it, he wished he liked someone else.

Not Albus Potter. Anyone but Albus Potter.

_Anyone._


	3. Chapter 3: Albus

_**A/N: R&R! Thank you to those who have reviewed! Enjoy, and next chapter coming soon!**_

* * *

He was _always_ grinning when he was with Scorpius. He couldn't help it– he found himself grinning at the most inopportune moments. He found himself shifting his chair, turning his head, just so he could get a good view of Scorpius. He found himself thinking of Scorpius when he should've been thinking about _anything_ else. He found himself blushing whenever they touched, whether they accidentally slammed into each other on the Quidditch pitch or accidentally brushed up against each other's elbows at a crowded dinner table. He found himself sneaking glances while Scorpius was changing.

Not that he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4: Scorpius

_**A/N: I've got the entire story written our now. It's 21 chapters. I'll update once a week. Probably won't update Christmas week, though. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Why did Albus have to be so _distracting?_ Scorpius couldn't stop _looking_ at him. Could people notice? Because even when Scorpius wasn't paying attention, he was staring at Albus. That shock of dark hair, his gorgeous green eyes… He was so _distracting._ Scorpius stared at him in class, during Quidditch practice, during Quidditch _matches…_ He almost slammed into the goal posts one practice; in the following match, he was nearly hit with a nasty bludger. If he hadn't looked up and ducked just in time, he would have lost the match.

And if he disappointed the team, he disappointed Albus.


	5. Chapter 5: Albus

_**A/N: Enjoy! Next chapter will probably be up on New Year's Eve.**_

* * *

Why did Scorpius have to be so _gorgeous?_ Albus didn't mind that he couldn't stop _looking _at Scorpius; it was all the girls who couldn't stop looking that Al didn't like. All of the girls in the entire school wanted Scorpius. And of course, Albus knew full well that one day, very soon, Scorpius would chose someone. And it would never be Albus. It would be one of those pretty girls who couldn't stop looking at him. Albus often wished he was straight. It would be so much easier. He could go after those girls, not be jealous of them.


	6. Chapter 6: Scorpius

_******A/N: Sorry it's been ages since I posted anything. I'm putting up several chapters to apologize. Enjoy! R&R**_

* * *

Scorpius walked down the length of the train, Albus just ahead of him. Scorpius tried not to stare at Albus's perfect ass, but it was incredibly difficult. They found an empty compartment, and after a few minutes, Rose Weasley joined them. Albus and Rose talked, but Scorpius couldn't pay much attention. He spent all the time thinking about what he would do without Albus over Christmas break. The only thing he came up with was thinking more about Albus. He seemed to be the only thing Scorpius could think about anymore. Scorpius stared out the window, trying to ignore Albus.


	7. Chapter 7: Albus

Albus laughed with his cousins. James and Hugo went on about Quidditch, insisting that their team was better than the Slytherins. Rose and Lily laughed about boys. Albus argued amiably with James, told Lily he would have to talk to these boys first, told his parents school was going fine. He acted completely normal, but underneath it all he kept thinking about Scorpius. No one noticed he was acting differently. He stared in envy at the happy couples around him: Teddy and Victorie, mostly. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Al wished he and Scorpius could do that.


	8. Chapter 8: Scorpius

Scorpius lounged around Malfoy Manor, bored. His mind, no matter how hard he tried to redirect it, kept returning to Albus. No matter what he did, he just kept thinking about Albus. It had been bad at school; here, it was worse. Not _seeing_ Albus just led to Scorpius wanting to see him more. More of him. He spent too many hours dwelling on how much of Albus he had seen and how much he hadn't. Albus's muscular torso and strong arms. His green eyes and dark, messy hair. And he contemplated everything he had never seen beneath Albus's clothes.


	9. Chapter 9: Albus

_**A/N: Again, it's been forever. Sorry. Putting up a few chapters at a time. R&R and enjoy!**_

* * *

Albus was thrilled the day they went back to Hogwarts. He got to see Scorpius again, talk to him, laugh with him. Stare at him and wish he could admit is feelings. He couldn't. Scorpius didn't know Albus was gay. Scorpius was straight. What would he think if Albus told him the truth? What if he no loner wanted to be friends?

Albus couldn't deal with that. He could accept that his love would never be mutual, but he couldn't live with not being Scorpius's friend. He couldn't stand not being around Scorpius, not talking to him.

Albus loved Scorpius.


	10. Chapter 10: Scorpius

This was killing Scorpius. He thought it had been worse when he wasn't able too see Albus, but now he knew better. Seeing Albus, talking to him, laughing with him, all that did was hurt Scorpius. Scorpius couldn't stand it. He yearned for Albus, vied for his attention. His heart beat faster every time Albus looked at him, and fell when Albus looked away. He rode a roller coaster of emotion. He let himself believe Albus might like him, then he died when realized it would never happen. He couldn't go on seeing Albus every day. It was too painful.


	11. Chapter 11: Albus

The day Scorpius started pulling away, Albus attributed it to stress. The next day, he didn't let himself believe it was happening.

The next day, he cried.

Albus couldn't live without Scorpius. He couldn't live without the man he loved. They saw each other in classes and the dormitory, but Scorpius didn't talk to Albus the way he used to. They didn't spend as much time together.

Albus blamed himself. He sunk into a deep unhappiness and drew away from his family. Scorpius didn't want to be his friend. Scorpius didn't want to see him.

Albus couldn't live without Scorpius.


End file.
